The invention is concerned with an outside mirror for motor vehicles in which a mirror is mounted on a carrier plate of a housing.
As disclosed by DE 43 39 279, an outside mirror for motor vehicles is known in which in the housing of the mirror, a carrier plate is installed fastened to the side of the vehicle by means of a holder. On the carrier plate a mirror arrangement is placed, in some cases with an adjustment apparatus. A similar outside mirror is also disclosed in DE 44 29 604. So that the carrier plate can properly execute its carrying and holding function, at this stage of the technology, it must be comparatively high strength, since otherwise the connection to the holding means can be broken. This structural strength is achieved by corresponding massive construction, that is, by suitable high strength material. The massive nature substantially restricts the space available in the mirror housing for built-in devices, such as, electrical motor powered adjusting apparatuses, a Global Positioning System module, a display element, distance sensors, roadway marking recognition sensors, etc. The application of very high strength materials is not always possible due to cost factors.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to improve the outside mirror as described above in such a manner, that without diminishing the structural strength of the mirror, more installation space for built-in devices is made available within the mirror housing.
The achievement of the purpose is attained through the features of the present invention.
By means of a double walled carrier plate with a free space and reinforcing webs between the walls, a high degree of strength is achieved and the free space between the webs can be devoted to the insertion of built-in apparatuses of optional kinds.
Moreover, the fastening of the carrier plate on the holder is done by means of a coupling element, which is inserted into and affixed in the free space between the front and rear walls. By means of the double walled carrier plate with internal reinforcing webs, the front and rear walls along with the webs can be fabricated as relatively thin and still a high degree of strength is achieved. The double walled carrier plate can be comprised of metal, or, because of the strong structural formation, may also be made of plastic.
In accord with a preferred embodiment or the invention, the double walled carrier plate forms a loop on the end in proximity to the vehicle, in which a motor driven fold-up apparatus or a multi-toothed indexer can be installed. The loop enables a very good force-fit connection to be made between the holder and the carrier plate.
In accord with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the front and rear walls converge in a direction toward the end remote from the vehicle. In this way, in a very simple manner, a greater installation space is available for the motorized fold-up apparatus on the vehicle proximal end, while, at the same time, an unnecessarily large volume is avoided at the end remote from the vehicle.
In accord with yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the double walled carrier plate exhibits on both ends a smaller construction height than the dimension therebetween. In this manner, the carrier plate can be made to conform to the desired shape of the outside mirror. It should be noted, however, that the shape of the carrier plate, that is, the shape of the front and back walls is optional and especially the front and rear walls can exhibit a different surface shape.
In accord with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mirror arrangement is connected with the carrier plate by means of a manual or electric motorized adjustment apparatus. The manual adjustment apparatus is joined to the carrier plate by a preloaded spring bayonet lock. This bayonet lock can be integrated into the double walled carrier plate in an advantageous manner.
In accord with yet another formulation of the invention, in the free space between the front wall and the back wall of the double walled carrier plate, various functional elements can be inserted. This especially includes a roadway marking sensor which is directed downward onto the road.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are also provided.